Le côté obscur des fandoms
by Ilunae
Summary: Elle avait été en train de lire les commentaires d'une magnifique fic sur Red Riot et Ingenium, quand elle était tombé sur un plus que désagréable.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic sur les fanfics. Merci Lighty pour l'idée.

Pairings : Kirimina. Bakudeku, Seroroki, Shinkami et Tsuchako sont mentionnés.

* * *

Elle avait été en train de lire les commentaires d'une magnifique fic sur Red Riot et Ingenium, quand elle était tombée sur un plus que désagréable.

'C'est vraiment horrible ce genre de choses ! Les héros sont des personnes réelles. Ce que beaucoup de crétins sur ce site semblent oublier. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est insultant pour eux d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. Avez-vous seulement pensé à leur réaction s'il voyait que vous écrivez sur eux et leur vie privée.

Red riot n'est même pas gay et est marié avec Pinky et Ingenium est aussi en couple. Vous imaginez la réaction de leurs conjoints s'ils tombaient sur l'une de ces horreurs.

Après, je suis personnellement contre toute fanfics sur des personnes réelles. Si votre voisin se décidait à écrire une fic porno sur vous et la postait sur ce site, ça vous ferez plaisir ? Non. Eh bien c'est pareil pour eux.

Cette catégorie héros professionnels est une véritable honte. Je ne comprend pas comment ce site peut accepter ça. J'espère très sincèrement vous vous rendrez compte du mal que vous pouvez faire et que vous arrêterez d'écrire de telles inepties.

Je vais laisser un commentaire aux autres auteurs qui écrivent sur les héros pour leur dire à quel point c'est dégradant et irrespectueux.'

La première réaction de Mina avait été d'être outrée. De quel droit cette personne se permettait de laisser un commentaire pareil ? Elle ne connaissait rien des héros, elle n'avait pas à parler à leur place.

Mina était heureuse d'avoir découvert l'univers des fanfictions. Cela lui permettait de voir ses camarades dans situations inattendues. Des choses qu'ils ne feraient jamais. Il était vrai que le couple entre Iida et son mari était plus qu'improbable mais, elle trouvait que l'idée n'en restait pas moins intéressante.

Pour elle la fanfiction n'était pas sur ce qu'il devait se passer dans la réalité. La plupart des auteurs avaient conscience que tout ce qu'ils écrivaient ne risquait pas d'arriver dans la vraie vie. C'était juste un grand et si cela se passait comme ça ?

La fanfic était un moyen au gens de faire travailler leur imagination et offrait un nombre de possibilités infini. C'était ce qui lui plaisait dedans. Si les gens n'aimaient pas une fic, ils pouvaient passer à autre chose.

Toutes les fics ne lui plaisaient pas à elle non plus. Elle devait admettre qu'il y avait des couples qui lui paraissaient bizarres. Ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne les lisait pas.

Tout le monde avait le droit d'écrire ce qu'il voulait. Même ses collègues qui n'aimaient pas les fanfics étaient d'accord sur ce point. Pourtant Todoroki avait été traumatisé par une fic. D'après Sero, il ne fallait surtout pas en parler à son compagnon. Tant qu'on ne lui en parlait pas et qu'on ne cherchait pas à lui faire lire, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il y avait aussi le cas de Deku qui ne voulait plus en entendre parler parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir son Kacchan être shippé avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Malgré cela, il réagissait de façon mature et, avait arrêté de lire des fanfics.

Puis, elle se dit que cette personne devait avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre pour envoyer un message à tous les auteurs de la section héro professionnel. Il y en avait des milliers.

"Eijirou, viens voir !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?" demanda son mari en se dirigeant vers elle.

"Lis ce commentaire !"

Ce qu'il fit, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

"Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?"

"T'as vu ? De quel droit, elle se permet de parler à notre place ?"

"On devrait peut-être lui répondre !"

Mina se mit donc à taper un message à l'intention du malotru.

'Pour qui tu te prends pour parler à la place de personnes que tu ne connais même pas. La plupart des célébrités sont au courant pour les fanfictions sur elles et, elles les acceptent. Il y en a même qui en lisent. Tu n'as donc pas à parler pour elles.

Les auteurs ont le droit d'écrire ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils mettent les tags et le rating appropriés. Du moment qu'ils n'envoient pas leurs œuvres aux personnes concernées, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Si cette section te dérange tant que ça, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs. Personne ne te retient mais, laisse les auteurs tranquilles.

Tu dois avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre pour laisser des commentaires à tous les auteurs du site.

Et comme le dirait Red riot, ce n'est pas viril d'envoyer des messages comme ça.

Une fan.'

"C'est bien comme ça ?"

"Ouais, tu lui as bien dit ta façon de penser !"

Elle cliqua donc sur 'envoyer'. Un peu plus tard, elle reçu un message de l'auteur de la fic en question.

'Oh ! Laisse, c'est juste un anti. Ils ont rien de mieux à faire.'

Mina regarda son mari d'un air perplexe. Anti ? C'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. Eijirou n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, non plus. Ils durent donc lancer une recherche à ce sujet.

Les antis était un groupe de personnes qui était contre certains genres de fanfics ou de ships. Ce qui était incroyable là-dedans, était qu'ils pouvaient passer tout leur temps libre à parler de choses qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Au point de consacrer des blogs entiers sur les ships qu'ils ne supportaient pas.

D'après eux, ils faisaient quelque chose de très important en faisant comprendre aux méchants shippers à quel point leurs pairings étaient dégueulasses. Tout le monde se moquait d'eux dans les fandoms mais, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

La plupart des auteurs de fics se contentaient de les ignorer tout en continuant d'écrire leurs histoires. C'était la meilleure chose à faire selon eux puisque les antis n'apprenaient jamais.

"Attends que j'en parle à Kaminari !" dit Eijirou.

Elle laissa son mari envoyer un message à son meilleur ami. Kaminari leur en renvoya quelques minutes plus tard.

'Il y en a qui ont vraiment du temps à perdre ! Ils peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille et nous laisser aimer ce qu'on veut ? Attendez que j'en parle à Kacchan !'

Non, les antis ne pouvaient pas faire cela. Ils n'avaient que cela à faire et, ils étaient trop obstinés pour reconnaître qu'ils avaient tort. Kaminari leur renvoya un autre message.

'Il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir avec mes conneries ! Il a des choses plus importantes à faire comme son travail de héro !'

Cela fit pouffer de rire Mina et Eijirou. C'était une réaction typique de la part de Bakugou. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire des fanfictions de manière général.

En tout cas, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils allaient faire contre les antis. Ils allaient envoyer le plus de messages positifs aux auteurs des fics qu'ils lisaient. C'était toujours important de leur montrer qu'ils avaient du soutien, même s'ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient des héros.

Bien sûr, ils allaient en parler aux autres héros qui lisaient des fanfics aussi, comme Aoyama ou encore Uraraka et sa compagne, Asui. Eux aussi étaient nombreux.

Mina, Eijirou et les autres pourraient donc être des héros aussi bien dans la réalité que sur Internet. Elle envoya donc son idée à Kaminari qui lui répondit un peu plus tard.

'Pas de problème ! Je vais demander à Hitoshi de faire la même chose !'

Connaissant Shinsou, Kaminari avait peut de chance de convaincre son compagnon de faire quelque chose comme ça. Cela n'en restait pas moins sympa de sa part d'essayer.

En tout cas, ils allaient montrer aux antis de quel bois ils se chauffaient. Ils ne pourraient rien faire face à une vague de positivité. Peut-être même qu'ils se mettraient à écrire leurs propres fanfics.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
